


When in Paris

by Chefkruemmel



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Amnesia, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chefkruemmel/pseuds/Chefkruemmel
Summary: Robert has no memories at all. All he knows is that he has a kid and is name is Robert and that he is English.Aaron was recently left by his former boyfriend Ed and tries to come to terms with his life after Ed.The stories are short and I am not a native speaker … so if anything, didn´t sound right … I am sorry





	1. The Beginning

It was a wonderful day, except Robert must deal with loss of the mother of his 2-week old baby girl Isabel.  
He was in Paris to get his head straight and to bound with his daughter. He was talking to her, tell her about her mother, about their life in Marseille.   
Then suddenly there was a car that headed in Roberts direction. Robert didn`t hear the car, he only heard someone scream and then everything went black.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aaron sits in a bar in Paris still thinking about Ed and tries to figure out how he ended up being alone again.  
Suddenly his phone rang ..  
“Mister Dingle?”  
“Yes!”  
“I heard from a friend that you are good with children.”  
Aaron wasn`t sure what this is all about, and it was a strange question.   
“Okay, I am the godfather of a little boy, yeah … but who told ya?”  
“Oh… I am sorry, I forget to introduce myself. I am Charles Roberts. I am working for the hospital and my nephew Ed recommended you. We have a patient who needs your help!”  
Aaron was surprised that Ed told his uncle and was happy ´cause he need a job, since he lost his at the garage!  
“Okay, I´m in!”  
“Thank you Mister Dingle, I would like to meet you next Monday at the hospital, if this is okay with you?”  
“Sure, Bye Mister Roberts!”  
“Bye”


	2. 9 weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories are short and I am not a native speaker … so if anything, didn´t sound right … I am sorry

Aaron knocks at Doctor Robert office-door.  
“Come in!”  
“Hello, Doctor Roberts? I am Aaron Dingle! You have a job offer for me?”  
Doctor Roberts welcomed Aaron and told him about Robert. About the accident and that have amnesia. They talked about Roberts daughter and Aarons duties.   
“You have to help Robert and Isabel. He will be in pain for the next weeks and he need to do his physio. I want you to have an eye on him.”  
“I don´t think that that is a problem.” Aaron answers smiling!

_______________________________________________________________________________

Robert lies in his Hospital bed. His Isabel in his arms. He knows she is his child, he knows his name is Robert … and he knows he had an accident. But he only knows because they told him. All he CAN remember is his daughter.  
Robert is in Hospital for 9 weeks; he is doing better but he knows he needs help. Dr. Roberts told him about a guy who is going to help him when he finally has a chance to go home with his daughter.   
Doctor Roberts comes in his room with a good-looking guy. He has brown short hair and beautiful blue eyes… Robert thinks to himself. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron and Doctor Roberts enter the room. Aaron was amazed of what he saw. Robert was, in his eyes, beyond beautiful. He felt connected to the guy lying in the bed and to his daughter.  
“Hello Robert, this is Aaron. He is going to help you, if it is okay with you!”  
“Yeah… I mean thanks Doctor Roberts!”  
Robert and Aaron look at each other, both feeling the tension between one another, suddenly Aaron felt nervous.   
“Hello, I am Aaron Dingle.” He says quietly.  
“Robert,” Robert answered “and when can I go?” He asks Doctor Roberts.  
“I would say Wednesday!” Doctor Roberts answers. “So Aaron gonna live with you. He will have his own room.”  
“Good, I´m just happy to be out of here … nothing against you Doc!”  
“I understand! Now I want you two to get to know each other a little bit! See you later!”  
“Bye Doc!”


End file.
